Peguila
Peguila (ペギラ Pegira) is a freezing monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Peguila is a very bestial and quick-thinking beast. Although he is very much like a giant wild animal, he still has sentience and likes to freeze things with his Anti-Gravity Mist. If he is losing a fight, he will quickly take off to high hills and disappear using his smokescreen. History Debut: Agent Paras Part 1: Behemoth Battle Peguila made his first appearance in Shanghai where he appeared from seemingly out of nowhere to attack. Peguila began his attack when he fired his Anti-Gravity Mist at Mothra Taro, flying down to the battlefield. Zilla Jr. went up to help Mothra Taro, only for Peguila to kick him down. Super Gyaos then fired his Sonic Screech at Peguila's neck, sending Peguila rolling over. Peguila then created a black smokescreen around Zilla Jr.'s and Super Gyaos's area, making it hard for them to see. As Zilla Jr. and Super Gyaos continued to fight each other, Peguila then blasted his Anti-Gravity Mist at Super Gyaos. However, something then grabbed Peguila and slammed him down against some buildings. A new opponent then flies in, firing some energy blasts from her hands at Peguila, creating some explosions around him; it was Harpy Gyaos. Peguila roared in pain and then turned around and blasted his Anti-Gravity Mist at Harpy Gyaos; Harpy Gyaos snarled and then blasted her Sonic Screech at Peguila, sending some sparks flying off of Peguila. Peguila roared and then flew away, creating a black smokescreen as he retreated from the fight. The Advent of Neo Death Garu-Garu Peguila briefly appeared in someplace in California, where he attacked Rosa Biollante with his Anti-Gravity Mist breath and flew around, firing his breath around the city. Gekkoku 3 and Gekkoju 4 then came in to deal with him, with the former shooting him down. Peguila then created a smokescreen and fired his breath at Gekkoku 3. Peguila was about to attack the two Gekkokus and Rosa Biollante some more, but then Neo Death Garu-Garu then appeared; sending up many flames around the area. Peguila took one look at Neo Death Garu-Garu and then flew off, retreating as he was afraid of Neo Death Garu-Garu and what he was going to do. Abilities * Anti-Gravity Mist: Peguila can release a thick anti-gravity mist from its mouth, this mist also has a freezing effect. * Smokescreen: Peguila can release black smoke from it's body to hide itself while flying. * Flight: Due to its massive wings, Peguila is capable of flight. Trivia * Peguila's name comes from the word "penguin". * Peguila has the same subtitle as Lagoras, Margodon and Gigass. * Peguila is the first instance an Ultra Kaiju who escaped his episode debut and re-appeared in a different episode. * The suit of Peguila was slightly modified for the kaiju Chandora that appeared in episode 8 of Ultraman. According to the late Ultra Series SF researcher Otomo Shoji, as stated in a monster magazine, Chandora's resemblance to Peguila was an accident. Some monster magazines have referred to Chandora as Pegula's brother. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Cryokinetics